


Chemistry 101

by AeonFlux40



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Anal Sex, Bottom Kevin, Gay, M/M, Smut, Student Kevin, Teacher Sam, Top Sam
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-24
Updated: 2017-02-24
Packaged: 2018-09-26 17:48:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,658
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9913979
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AeonFlux40/pseuds/AeonFlux40
Summary: Kevin and Castiel are lab partners in senior Chemistry. They are working on an experiment, but things didn’t go as planned.





	

“Seriously, Kevin, you need to clean that before using it.”

“It’ll be fine. Trust me. Besides, it’s just a little bit. What’s the worst that could happen?”

Kevin poured in the mixture and Castiel watched as it turned yellow and gaseous.

“Mr. Winchester?” Castiel yelled. “I don’t think we got the right reaction.”

Mr. Winchester ran over to their station and threw the beaker under the safety hood and shut it.

“Everyone out! _Now _!”__

The entire class evacuated into the hallway with Mr. Winchester behind them. He shut the door to the classroom and pulled the fire alarm.

“Congratulations, guys. You two just made mustard gas. Everyone outside!”

++++

_Later on in the principal’s office. ___

“So, Mr. Tran. Mr. Novak. Would either of you like to explain to me what happened in Chemistry class this afternoon and why we had to call the fire department and everyone else out to clear the building?”

No response from either of the boys.

“Mr Novak? Is there anything I should know?”

Castiel looked nervously over at Principal Moseley, then Kevin.

“Don’t.” Kevin whispered.

“It’s all _his _fault, Principal Moseley! I _told _him to clean the beaker before we used it. He didn’t listen to me. I told him t-”____

“Asshole!”

“Language! Now Kevin, you know better than to use dirty equipment in the Chemistry lab. Mr. Novak, you may go. I’ll deal with you later.”

Castiel grabbed his bookbag and left.

Kevin crossed his arms over his chest. “This is so unfair.” he mumbled.

“What was that?”

“You can’t blame _me _for someone else not cleaning the chemistry equipment.”__

“I’ll have no more arguments from you. Two weeks detention. I expect you to report to Mr. Winchester after school starting tomorrow afternoon.”

++++

There was a knock on the door and Sam looked up. Kevin was standing in the doorway.

“Mr. Tran, so glad you could make it.” Sam motioned for him to come in and Kevin closed the door behind him.

“Yeah, well. It’s not like I had a choice.” Kevin said, standing in front of Sam’s desk. “So…what am I supposed to be doing?”

“What do you mean?”

“As punishment. This _is _detention, right? I mean, you don’t expect me to just sit here and do nothing for two hours, do you?” Sam didn’t say anything. Kevin sighed. “Seriously?”__

“Have a seat, Mr. Tran.”

Kevin sat down at the first table. “Man, this sucks.”

“No talking.”

Kevin watched the clock in agony. This was going to be a long two weeks. Mr. Winchester was sitting at his desk, grading papers, not looking up at Kevin at all. Kevin watched him. Like _really _watched him. He noticed the way Sam’s brow furrowed when he was thinking, the way his mouth curled up into a small smile every now and then. It had only been twenty minutes and Kevin felt like he was going to die of boredom. So, he decided to do something about it.__

“Kevin, what do you think you’re doing?” Sam asked, as Kevin climbed into his lap.

“This.” Kevin said, grabbing Sam’s face and kissing him.

“Kevin, stop!” Sam said, pushing him away.

“What’s the matter, Sam? I thought you liked us younger boys.” Kevin smiled as he leaned in to whisper in Sam’s ear. “I heard about you and Adam.”

“Those were just rumors.” Sam groaned softly as Kevin bit and sucked on his neck. “Completely untrue.”

“So…you never touched him?” Kevin asked.

”No. Never.“

”Good.“

Kevin smiled as he reached for Sam’s pants. Sam grabbed Kevin’s wrists and held them tightly. ”You should probably go lock the door. Wouldn’t want anyone walking in on us, now would we?“

Kevin got up and locked the door. When he turned around, Sam was standing there. He grabbed Kevin and slammed him face forward against the wall.

”Is _this _what you want, Kevin?“ Sam asked, grinding his clothed erection against Kevin. ”You want me to fuck you right here in the front of the classroom? So every time you come to class you get hard just looking at the wall, remembering what I did to you?“__

”Yes!“ Kevin gasped. ”Please, Sam. Please fuck me.“

Sam grabbed Kevin’s hair and pulled his head back. ”That’s Mr. Winchester to you, _boy _.“__

”Yes, Mr. Winchester.“

”Better.“

“I guess it’s a good thing I came prepared.” Kevin smiled.

“What do you mean?”

“Lube and condom. Front pocket.”

“Wait, you-….did you plan this?” Sam asked.

“Sort of. I was going to try and get out of detention, but…”

“You little shit.” Sam chuckled. “Just for that, I should just let you take care of yourself.”

“Please don’t. Please, Mr. Winchester.”

“You beg so pretty, Kevin.” He yanked Kevin’s head back even further. “I love to hear you boys beg. Makes my dick hard.” Sam pressed himself up against Kevin’s body, causing the smaller boy to whimper. He reached around and grabbed Kevin’s hard cock. “Mmmmm….it seems you like to be roughed up a bit, huh?” Kevin thrust his hips forward, seeking the friction of Sam’s hand. “Unh-uh, naughty boy. You hold still and move only when I tell you to. Got that?”

“Yessir, Mr. Winchester.”

“Good. Now turn around. I want you on your knees.” Sam let go of Kevin and stepped back.

“Mr. Winchester, I-”

“Knees.”Sam snapped his fingers and pointed the floor in front of him. “ _Now _.”__

Kevin did as he was told. Sam gripped Kevin’s chin, rubbing his thumb over Kevin’s lips. “Now how about we put this pretty little mouth of yours to good use?” He shoved his thumb in Kevin’s mouth. Kevin closed his eyes and moaned, sucking on the digit. “Atta boy. You know what to do.” He kept his thumb in Kevin’s mouth and used his other hand to unzip his pants, pulling his hard cock out. Kevin’s eyes went wide. Sam chuckled. “I know. It’s big. But I’m sure a boy like you can handle it, right?”

Kevin smiled. He opened his mouth wide, sticking his tongue out. Sam groaned as he rubbed his cock head over Kevin’s warm tongue. He ran his hands through Kevin’s hair as he started bobbing his head up and down, trying to take Sam all the way in. He gagged slightly, and Sam pulled him off. “Don’t hurt yourself.” He pulled Kevin to his feet. “I wanna taste you.” Sam whispered against Kevin’s lips, making him moan. “Mmmm…I bet you taste sweet as pie.”

Sam pulled Kevin over to his desk. “I want you to take your clothes off and bend over my desk.” Sam said, loosening his tie. Sam sat back in his chair and unbuttoned his shirt, watching as Kevin stripped off his shirt, his jeans, then his briefs, kicking everything out of the way. Kevin turned around and bent over Sam’s desk, just as he asked.

“Like this, Mr. Winchester?” Kevin asked, arching his back. “Is this how you want me?”

“Yeah, Kevin,” Sam said, stroking his cock. “Just like that.” He leaned forward and grabbed Kevin’s ass cheeks, spreading them apart. He kissed the small ring of muscle, then licked gently. Kevin exhaled slowly.

“Oh my God. M-Mr. Winchester, I-…ohhhh….”

Sam continued licking Kevin, burying his face in between those luscious cheeks. He was savoring every moment. Sam loved the way Kevin was writhing beneath him, moaning, pushing himself back into Sam’s face. Sam reached for Kevin’s pants, finding the lube. He stood up behind Kevin, caressing his ass. Sam opened the packet of lube, spreading it on his fingers. He reached down and circled his fingers around Kevin’s hole.

“Are you sure this is what you want, Kevin? Absolutely sure?”

“Yes. Yes, I’m sure, Mr. Winchester.”

“Good.” Sam said as he thrust one of his fingers slowly into Kevin. Kevin arched his back and pushed himself against Sam’s hand. Sam held Kevin still with his other hand. “Patience, Kevin. I don’t want to hurt you. Just relax.” Kevin moaned, still trying to push against Sam. Sam smacked his ass. “Stay. _Still _.” Kevin grunted.__

“Yes, Mr. Winchester.”

Sam gently worked him open, sliding his finger in and out slowly. He added a second, then a third. He wanted to make sure that Kevin was good and prepped for what they were about to do.

“Think you’re ready for me, Kevin?”

“Please, Mr. Winchester. I’m ready.”

Sam chuckled. “Alright then.” He slid the condom on and lined himself up. Kevin reached up and grabbed the front of the desk. He grunted as Sam slowly entered him, inch by inch.

“F-fuck….Mr. Winchester…oh my God…” Kevin tightened his grip on the desk, his knuckles turning white.

“Damn, you’ve got a sweet little ass, Kevin. Mmmm. So nice and tight.”

“I bet you say that to all the boys.”

Sam smacked his ass. “Don’t be smart.” He leaned over and whispered in Kevin’s ear, “You might wanna brace yourself.” Kevin whimpered. Sam grabbed Kevin’s hips and started pounding into him hard and fast.

“Fuck, Sam! Sam! Oh God!” Kevin cried out.

Sam reached up and put his hand over Kevin’s mouth to muffle his screams. “Gotta be quiet, _boy _. I can’t let my coworkers know I’m fucking you during work hours, now can I?” He continued pounding into Kevin, making a mess of the papers on his desk. Sam pulled Kevin up off the desk. He reached down and began stroking Kevin’s hard, leaking cock. Kevin whimpered and moaned, the sounds still muffled by Sam’s big hand over his mouth. “That’s it, Kevin.” Sam said. “Let go.” And he did. All over Sam’s desk and the papers he had been grading.__

__“Oh, fuck!” Sam exclaimed as Kevin tightened around him. He leaned forward and bit down on Kevin’s shoulder hard to stifle the loud groan coming from his mouth as he came. They stood there for a few moments, both of them sweating and panting heavily._ _

__“So…same time tomorrow, Mr. Winchester?”_ _


End file.
